From Fanfiction Writers
by Ocbooyah
Summary: Adopted from DHBS since she said 'If someone wants to take over now that I'm finished, that's fine.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hai! If you didn't get the memo, DarkHorseBlueSky, former author of 'From Fanfiction Authors' gave FF the greenlight to make it our own, and since I was seriously thinking about drowning her in reviews about updateing it, I simply took over Pitch's lair and waited fo the greenlight. Good things really do come to those who have a backup plan. *Shoves plots under bed* Oh, and this was going to be called 'The Guardians: Held captive by a crazy author and forced to answer fanmail' until the greenlight. Ok, here we go. Review your letters/questions/evil info getting question thingies. Since I'm author, I go first! :D**

* * *

Dear Bunny:

Why do you hate being called 'A fluffy bunny'?

From,

Ocbooyah.

Bunny replied:

It's demeaning. I'M A FREKIN 6 FOOT RABBIT FOR MOON'S SAKE.

* * *

**A/N Horribly short. Thats all I thought up while writing RotB. R&R your letters if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Nothing much..**

* * *

From: Ninuhuju

To Jack,

What would you do if you were trapped in a room with some of your more insane fan girls?

Jack replied:

To Ninuhuju,

I would ask to step out, kidnap Pitch, dress him up as me (though he will never be as cool as me. Pun intended), and throw him in with the fangirls while I hide in the Pole.

* * *

Dear Pitch,  
Why are your good dreams butterflies?  
From,  
XphiaDP

Dear XphiaDP,

Um.. You see, IlovetheBarbieMaraposamoviesandIlikethewaytheirwin gslooksoIsortadreamofthebutterflies *Hides in a closet*

From,

A very embarassed Pitch

* * *

Dear Tooth,  
Have you ever had a brownie?  
From,  
XphiaDP

Dear XphiaDP,

Yes. I was tricked by Bunny into eating one, and I found out they rot teeth quite fast!

From,

Tooth

* * *

Dear Jack,  
Does heat bother you and what do you think of your millions of fangirls?  
From,  
XphiaDP

Dear XphiaDP,

I freeze all heat sources by accident, so, no. And I am terrified of the more vicious ones.

From,

Jack

* * *

From: the Author.

To Jack,

I see you messing on my laptop.

Jack replied:

To the evil author,

Who knew an evil author that trapped us in her room loves Scrabble?

* * *

**A/N Updated it 'cause I ain't making new chappies for every review.**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N Amaryllis, I know I'm not as good as Sky, and I don't plan on it. If everyone was as talented as her, she wouldn't be the amazing author that we know. I want to keep this fanfic she introduced to the RotG fanbase alive. Its ok if you think I'm not as good, and I'm trying to make this as close to her format as I can. Thank you for your review either way, I'm glad you think I might be good in something else. Frost, note taken. XphiaDP, look on Ch. 2 for your letters, I added them in there**

* * *

From: Frost

Dear Jack Frost,

Why are you so annoying?

Jack replied:

If I'm not the annoying one, who will be?

* * *

From: DjinnAtwood

Dear Tooth,

Do you take wisdom teeth? Mine were removed when I was 16, so I wondered if you took its even I'm no longer a kiddie (but I still believe)

Tooth replied:

Yup, I do. As long as you believe, I, or my mini-faries, can visit you! :)

* * *

All these are from the guest reviewer Anightmaresfear

* * *

Dear Bunnymund,  
What does the 'E' in 'E. Aster Bunnymund' mean?

Bunny replied:

Edward. (Author's guess)

* * *

Dear Jack,  
Marry me?

Jack replied:

Ummm...

* * *

Dear North,  
What the heck are the elves for?

North replied:

I do not know why I keep them around..

* * *

Dear Tooth,  
Do you like Pitch?

Tooth replied:

I refuse to answer. *Blushes*

* * *

Dear Pitch,  
Do you like Tooth?

Pitch replied:

S-shut up!

* * *

Dear Sandy,  
Will you adopt me? Pleaaaaase?

Sandy replied:

Maybe ;)

* * *

Dear Mother Nature,  
Who is better? Superman, or Ironman?

Mother Nature replied:

Easy. Superman. (Again, Author's opinion. Who agrees?)

* * *

Dear Manny,  
What does your real name mean?

Manny replied:

I don't really know, its a family name.

* * *

Dear Jamie,  
What the heck were you thinking riding a sled through traffic?

Jamie replied:

It was Jack's idea!

* * *

Dear Cupcake,  
Unicorns? Seriously sister?

Cupcake replied:

I love them, so cute and fluffy and pink...

* * *

Dear Pippa,  
Do you like like Jamie?

Pippa replied:

Ummm.. do I have to answer?

* * *

Dear Monty,  
Did you freak out when you saw Pitch?

Monty replied:

Yes. I screamed and ran, then laughed when we beat the nightmares out of him.

* * *

Dear Claude and Caleb,  
Have you ever considered nametags?

The Twins replied:

Nope, that way, we can switch places!

* * *

Dear Sophie,  
Is Bunny your favorite?

Sophie replied (Written by Jamie):

Bunny!

* * *

**A/N Wow, Nightmare, you are full of questions, arn't you? R&R! And, I'm going to wait every 10-15 letters to update, so the chapters are a bit longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wow, you guys really like this Fic, huh?**

* * *

From: XphiaDP

Dear Jack,  
If a weird reincarnation thing happened and your sister was brought back to life, would you mind if she went out with Jamie?

Jack replied:

No, not really. But Jamie better be ready for the overprotective deadly winter teen that comes with my sister.

From: XphiaDP

* * *

Dear Manny,  
Approximately, how many spirits are there?

Manny replied:

Easy. 5,000,328 spirits counting the 1,000,000 from the Golden Age.

From: XphiaDP

* * *

Dear Jamie,  
Do you consider Jack as a big brother?  
(P.S. please tell me you find BenneFrost disturbing!)

Jamie replied:

Yes, me and Jack both think of each other as brothers. And the BenneFrost thing? Disturbing. Very, vey distubing. Twisted, and EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!

* * *

From: trisyia

Dear Jack,  
COME TO MALAYSIA YOU *Cencored for younger viewers*!

Jack replied:

Asia? Ok, it's due for a visit ;)

* * *

From: trisyia

Dear Pitch,  
You said you scared 10, I'm not scared of you.

Pitch replied:

Insulent child.. *Sulks in your closet*

* * *

From: trisyia

Dear North,  
You told almost everyone on earth elves make ?

North replied:

Toys. The elves 'Make' toys, but we said that to keep the yeti hunters away.

* * *

From: I'm awesomee and y'all know it

Dear Jack,

Why do you never come to Florida? (It's so hot here and I get annoyed with that. I don't think you really have to answer this if you don't want to.)

Jack replied:

Oh, trust me, I try. The stupid Summer spirit chases me out though, claiming its 'Her Teritory' I end up only bringing a stinking breeze (No offence, Wind)

* * *

From: Frost

Dear Jack,

Fall into a pond. MiM saves you. Is that some sort of joke saying I need to go fall into a pond?

Jack replied:

Though that would be pretty funny, maybe in the warmer months, I wouldn't recommend it.

* * *

From: Frost

Dear Bunny,

Why does chocolate affect you so badly?

Bunny replied:

You saw those stories too, mate? See, I was a wizard. Yea. And I messed up a few of my potions way back when, and somehow, they ended up in my chocolate. Now my own chocolate tuns me into a hyper, 6 armed Pooka..

* * *

From: Frost

Dear Tooth,

Did you ever think about dressing Jack up as one of your mini fairies?

Tooth replied:

Hmmmm, not a bad idea... OH JACK! GET OVER HERE!

* * *

From: Frost

Dear the Spandex-legging-man a.k.a. Pitch,

When you have Nightmares, are they of your daughter and how you basically ruined her life? Not to mention the fact that you ruin other children's lives too?

Pitch replied:

Ok, now you are scaring me, child. And they are not leggings!

* * *

From: Frost

Dear Sandy,

Yay! I love the little Sandman! Oh-ta. What do you dream about?

Sandy replied:

Wait, I have Fans? :D! What do I dream about? I dream about knowing all the children are safe, that, and that I beat Pitch in wrestling!

* * *

From: trisyia

Dear Pitch,  
why do you never, NOT EVEN ONCE, give me nightmares?

Pitch replied:

I wait for the right moment, or Sanderson is in the area..

* * *

**A/N That went well. Now if you'll excuse me, Sandy is chasing me around me rohgggn**

**Hello Fanfiction! This is Sandy speaking, or well, typing. Ocbooyah will not be pulling anymore all-nighters to write chapters for FF. :-) ~Sandy~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 5 chappies! I want you guys to know that I love reading theses letters with the Guardians and company.**

* * *

From: CrimsonSun45

Dear Jack,  
MAKE IT *Cencored *SNOW IN *Cencored* PHOENIX, ARIZONA! CUZ THAT WOULD BE *Cencored* AWESOME!

Jack replied:

Buunny! North! Tooth! Sandy! Boogerman! ROADTRIP TO ARIZONA!

* * *

From: CrimsonSun45

Dear Pitch and Sandy,  
I rarely have nightmares or "sweet dreams" What is up with that? You guys aren't doing your job right. *mumbles about the emptiness which is seen upon falling asleep*

Both replied:

(Sandy) Once you fall into deep sleep, you have a better chance of finding Jack pranking Bunnymund instead of remembeing your dreams. And sweet dreams is a stupid expression some kid made when I gave him a dream of candy. .-.

(Pitch) Rarely? I am SO turning a nightmare into dust.

* * *

From: Frost

Dear Jack,

Being scary is my nature, mister. Favorite song, please?

Jack replied:

I like your style. Roar by Katy Perry.

* * *

From: Frost

Dear Sandy,

You know those weird dreams that are half-Dream half-Nightmare? What's up with that?

Sandy replied:

Ah that. Pitch and I made a truce, now we like to have races and every so often, we end up giving a child a Dreammare.

* * *

From: Frost

Dear Tooth,

What happens when kids lose all their baby teeth? Do you still help them remember?

Tooth replied:  
Oh, yes! When you need help, or you just want to remember an important event in your lifetime, we open your memory box.

* * *

From: Frost

Dear North,

Favorite cookie? How about cupcake flavors?

North replied:

Double chocolate chip cookie, and flavor landslide. MMMMMM

* * *

From: The One Named Moonlight

To (I don't know which one), (This'll have to go to Sandy, we voted and Pitch lost xD)

Why am I getting very odd dreams?

Sandy replied:

*Sandy shrugs* Your mind makes most of the dreams, I just deliever Dreamsand

* * *

From: Ninuhuju

Dear Pitch,

Have you ever seen Lee and Gai form Naruto (Shippuden) do their hug thing? If not I dare you to watch a video of it.

Pitch replied:

Dare accepted.

* * *

From: trisyia

Dear King Of Mandresses(AKA Pitch),  
Whats with the freakin dress?

Pitch replied:

ROBE! R O B E! I will give you Nightmares for eternity!

* * *

Dear Jack,  
Have you ever wondered of the thousands of people you murder with snow?

Jack replied:

Wondered? I watched them. It isn't easy knowing you are responcible for thousands of deaths every single year. I try to get to a safe, lonly place if I'm about to go into blizzard mode, but sometimes I fail, ok? It isn't all my fault. The weather does some. It isn't all me.

* * *

Dear Tooth,  
Why don't you take my teeth? Is it because I had puberty early?

Tooth replied:

Sometimes we can't get all the teeth, sometimes due to dogs, cats, children trying to catch them, and so we miss a few.

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black

Dear Jack,  
Are you sad that you died and left your sister by herself? Are you really 14 like it says in the books?

Jack replied:

I was very sad I left her, but I'm glad to know that she was able to live a happy, long life. That age thing, is wrong. The books are set 3 years 'before' my death. I'm really 17 biologically

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black

Dear Tooth,  
Why were you so mean to young Nicholas? Also how do your mini-fairies work? Do they all have their own personalities like Baby Tooth? Or is it just her?

Tooth replied:

In my defence, I was new to the whole 'Ten thousand mini minions' thing, and I was paranoid. My mini-fairies are smaller copies of myself, and that let me traverse the gloe in a night, so to speak. Some have their own personalities, but just a handful, Baby Tooth is just the well known different own.

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black

Dear Bunny,  
Can I pet you? Please? Also are you weirded out by Jackrabbit? By the way love your accent.

Bunny replied:

Only if you give me a carrot ;) And yes. Very. And thanks, mate!

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black

Dear North,  
Metaphorically speaking if Bunny were to *cough* take Jack's purity, what would you do?

North replied:

Da! I vould slap him!

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black

Dear Sandy,  
Do you ever get frustrated by the others intentionally ignoring you?Also you are so AWESOME! Especially with those whips.

Sandy replied:

I can't tell you how many times I'd just love to slap the others for that! Heh. then Jack owes me 5 bucks for the fanbase bet.

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black

Dear Pitch,  
Are you whipped? If so is it Tooth or Sandy? I think you need a hug, it'll make you feel better...or it will make you burn. Either way is good for me. *hugs Pitch*

Pitch replied:

Nah, Sanderson just tosses me back into my lair if he thinks I'm going overboard. *He hugs you back, slipping Nightmaresand in your ear for later* XD

* * *

**A/N This is Jack speaking! Pitch is secretly in love with Jordan Sparks!**

**Author: *Pushes Jack off my chair* And thank you for that, ice brain. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

From: Boo

Dear Jack,  
What do you think about Rainbowsnowcone?

Jack replied:

No comment.

* * *

From: Boo

Dear Sandy,  
You had no idea you have a fanbase? Your FB spreads from Facebook to Youtube, Twitter, Tumblr, Myspace, Bebo, and you didn't know"?

Sandy replied:

No! Oc, move! *He pushes me off to look, screaming in glee*

* * *

From: Frosted Skies

Dear Master-Of-Shadow/Dress/Things (A.K.A Pitch Black, Nightmare King and total *Censored*) and -Mute-That-I-Am-Trying-Not-To-Hug-So-I-Can-Stay-Aw ake (A.K.A Sandman, Guardian Of Dreams that the OTHER GUARDIANS *glares menacingly* should pay more attention to in discussions)  
Why are my 'nightmares' not even scary? I mean stabbed by a giant dung beetle? I laughed when I remembered that. And that one where the gang from Scooby-doo got shredded by a giant fan. they are NOT scary just amusing. And Sandman really? You need to up your game because frankly, right now I find more enjoyment in my ridiculous nightmares than my dreams!

P.S Pitch you have many screaming fangirls that find you hot... myself included ;)

Pitch and Sandy replied:

*The other Guardians flinch from the glare, and push said duo out of the little group

(Pitch) Scary? SCARY? I'll show you scary! *He is held back by the Guardians* Wait, fangirls? HIDE ME! HIDE ME!

(Sandy) CHARGE! * He is slapped by the author for attempting to get his hands on Frosted Skies*

* * *

From: trisyia

Dear Jack,  
I'm sorry about the last, I might end up on the naughty, I don't sorry about the last letter, needed to know!

Jack replied:  
Its ok, you didn't know. I forgive you, and I'll make sure your on the 'Nice' list :)

* * *

From: trisyia

Dear Everyone,  
Did you know, teens don't believe in you because parents tell them they are too old too? Even though not loved by their parents, have you to hang, for one day, can you please show teens that their not too old?

They all replied:

(Bunny) We know, and we feel the pain.

(North) We try to show them, but most have lost their innocence

(Tooth) I wish we could help them

(Jack) But some things just can't be helped

(Sandy) No matter what we do..

(Pitch) Even though they can't see the little, good things in life, we still try, try to get them to see that there is more to the world that no scientist could ever understand. That is Magic. They think like adults, looking for 'Logical' reasons. But we are grateful you believe in us.

* * *

From: Ninuhuju

Dear Pitch,

So how was it?

Pitch replied:

Its official. Your insane.

* * *

From: Orion Black

Dear Pitch,  
...Thanks for the nightmares. It gave me a great idea for your torture. *says in creepy sing-song voice* Barney, Pitch needs a hug!

Pitch replied:

GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ACURSED DINOSAUR! AHHHHHHHh!

* * *

From: Harrion Orion Black

Dear Tooth,  
Fair enough. Do you name all of them? Also what happened to your swords? Are you in a relationship with North?

Tooth replied:

Yes. I hid the swords for emergencies. No! He is 500 years older than me!

* * *

From: Harrion Orion Black

Dear Bunny,  
*gives him a truck full of carrots* I'm gonna pet you now. *pets him happily* What do you think about Hugh Jackman?

Bunny replied:

*He purrs and instinctively pushes toward the petting* Hugh Jackman? He's mmm ok.. *He continues to purr*

* * *

From: Harrion Orion Black

Dear North,  
Do you miss Katherine? How bout Nightlight? Do you miss your youthful looks? Is Ombric really father time?

North replied:

Yes, I miss both ov them, they were like family to me. No, I don't miss my youthful looks, I'm happy looking like Santa. I really don't know what happened to Ombric

* * *

From: Harrion Orion Black

Dear Sandy,  
Would you mind giving my baby brother good dreams? Lately Pitch has taken to scaring him. He wakes up crying, could you punch him for me to?

Sandy replied:

Sure. Ohh Pitch! *Fighting noises are heard in the background*

* * *

From: Harrion Orion Black

Dear Jack,  
Random question, Batman or Superman? Could you make it snow in Duncanville? Also have you never worn shoes? What was your favorite time period?

Jack replied:

Superman, I think, nope, and the time thing would have to be the 1990's

* * *

**A/N Boy oh Boy! Do I have a surprise for you! REVIEW GAMES! Every 20 reviews I'll make a special chapter for the winner, where you get to meet the guardians! All you ave to do if your notified as the winner is to give a description of yourself as a character, your gender, and an idea of what you would like to happen. (I recommend all guest reviewers to sign in or register so I can PM you, otherwise you better have one creepy sense of reviewing to hit the mark...) So, 40th lucky reviewer, good luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey mates! The Author isn't here, she had a scream fest when she saw DarkHorseBlueSky's reviews and newest favorite story, then started on a crazed rampage on Facebook.**

* * *

From: An Awesome Anon

Dear Pitch,  
Why did you choose dreams with horses to turn into your Nightmares? You could've chose something pretty more epic like wolves, bears or giant ravens... or even the dream of a flying griffin... but why the ponies?

Pitch replied:

Ah, that was the closest dream I was near, that and I wanted to scare the kids, not emotionally scar them for life, that's puberty

F

* * *

rom: An Awesome Anon

Dear Guardians,  
Have you guys ever wondered how Jack could carry Sophie when he did after painting those eggs at the Warren?.. Cause if he could carry her that means she must have believed or something..

North took the lead and replied:

Sophie hasn't lost her innocence. She thinks everything she hears is real, so she might have been believing in Jack..

* * *

From: An Awesome Anon

Dear North,  
Do you ever even notice your elves lick your cookies before you eat them or..? Lol.  
And do your yetis deliver electronic stuff because I really want a new laptop hehe, please? *puppy eyes*

North replied:

Wait.. the elves WHAT? EW! And yes, the Yetis do make electronics, but it will depend on if you aer nice o naughty (P.S. Jack perfected that look, I'm immune.) (Insert a familiar winter-y snicker here)

* * *

From: An Awesome Anon

Dear Sandy,  
*clears throat* YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! *coughs* Thanks for all the good dreams by the way man:)

Sandy replied:

*He blushes, half embarrassed being called 'Adorable' over the internet* Thanks, and you welcome :)

* * *

From: An Awesome Anon

Dear Tooth,  
Are your wings really razor-sharp and you use them to beat up Nightmare horses sometimes? And can you wield any weapons, like daggers or anything?

Tooth replied:

Yes, and yes, though I prefer twin daggers.. *Creepy laugh*

* * *

From: An Awesome Anon

Dear Bunny,  
Are your eggs like actual eggs or are they like those plastic ones with chocolate? Or something? Because mostly people want the chocolate eggs so I was wondering what your eggs are made of.  
PS. you looked so cute and fluffy in your little bunny form! :D

Bunnymund replied:

They are magic eggs, made of pure chocolate. AND DON'T CALL ME CUTE OR FLUFFFYYYYYY!

* * *

From: An Awesome Anon

Dear Jack,  
How many pranks have you pulled on the Guardians? And do you ever eat food even since you're immortal and all? Btw you're my fave;)

Jack replied:

I actually lost the prank count after 45.I eat food, even though I really don't need it. Fav! Yush. Point for me.

* * *

From: An Awesome Anon

Dear Man in the Moon,  
From the books I read that your home on the moon is actually this really epic spaceship home on the inside...Did you find it awkward when people went to the outer part of the moon and stuck the US flag in it? lol. And what IS in your moon-ship?

MiM replied:

Yes. Very awkward, U.S.A still doesn't know why thei flag flies aound in space.. XD

* * *

From: An Awesome Anon

Dear Phil and the Yetis,  
How does North...and maybe even Bunny...understand you?! I don't get how "Yarghblargh Ughblar Blaugh" makes sense

Phil and Co. replied:

(subtitles have been added for translation)

Germanga cmtulghonmf yagganblag ugghman bemug

(Bunny is half animal, so its natural fo him.. and I taught North Yetish)

* * *

From: chocykitty

Dear Pitch,  
Do those needless and needlessly elaborate nicknames people come up with bother you? I should imagine they would. Especially when they are detailing a 'man-dress'.  
Have you ever considered a change in style? If you didn't wear the robe, you wouldn't get so many 'man-dress' comments.

Pitch replied:

Though they make me mad, you never change a style you like.

Dear Baby Tooth,  
When are you planning on attempting to kiss *Censored* ?

BT replied:

Tooth! Can I poke him/her! Please!

Dear Jack,  
Can you read what is said to, say, Baby Tooth?  
If so, ha. Feel the embarrassment.  
And a question:  
If a fan-fiction author were to gain complete control of your mind, would you be horrified? If yes, I must recommend that method to Pitch. Along with the fan-fiction author in question being a BenneFrost shipper. (You know, you are probably the most shipped character in this fandom. Do you feel flattered, or terrified?)

Jack replied:

Yes, very. Not horrified, Mortified. Both. AND I WILL FREEZE BENNEFOST SHIPPES IN THEIR HOUSES!

* * *

From: I'm awesome and Y'all know it

Dear Pitch,

Why do you wear a dress?

Pitch replied:

ROBE ROBE ROBE ROBE ROBE.

* * *

From: Frosted Skies

Dear Pitch,  
Hello sweetie. ;)  
I just thought you should know that I think that technically YOU are the best guardian of the children. It is because of you that kids don't jump off buildings because they think it would be fun to try and fly. Did you know that?

Pitch replies:

*He stares wide eyed at the scene before turning to Bunny* Told you.

From: Frosted Skies

Dear Jack,  
I'm wondering if you have told the guardians how you became Jack Frost? If you haven't... I WILL tell them for you! Be warned!

Jack replied:

They know, they saw RotG

* * *

From: Frosted Skies

Dear Sandy,  
I liked that dream about flying, very real feeling. Well done *claps for a job well done*  
Also have a cookie! I made sure the elves didn't get to it first.

Sandy replied:

Yummy! Cookie!

* * *

From: Frosted Skies

Dear Tooth,  
Is Baby Tooth your favorite?

Tooth replied:

Yup

* * *

From: Frosted Skies

Dear North,  
*smiles creepily and pulls out chainsaw* Am I on the nice list? *giggles*

North replied:

You are one creepy kid.

* * *

From: Frosted Skies

Dear Bunny,  
What is your favorite vegetable other than carrots?

Bunny replied:

Asparagus

* * *

From: Snowskulls

Dear Jack,  
Why does Bunny be an idiot all the time?

Jack replied:

He was born that way.

* * *

From: Frost

Dear Jack,

Jordan Sparks, you say? I'm starting to like your mischievous manner, Frostbite!  
(Kudos to Bunny for coming up with that nickname!)

* * *

From: Frost

Dear Pitch,

Got the hots for Taylor Swift and One Direction, do you?

Pitch replied: I like Swift, but I loath Wrong Direction (My name for them)

* * *

From: Frostpinkloverfr

Dear Jack,

Make it snow in Australia! Oh please? ;)

Jack replied:

I'd love too, but Bunny would kill me!

* * *

From: Ninuhuju

Dear Pitch,  
Lol! Just the reaction I was expecting! *insert insane laugh here*

Pitch replied:

You are a twisted human... How about a Boogeyman internship? ;)

Dear Jack,  
Omg! I love you, even though I have never seen snow before. I won't ask you to bring snow here in Hawaii because the temperature would probably make you sick and you've got to enough work on your hands with the rest of the world. Have you ever been to Berk? If so, what do you think of Toothless and Hiccup? And how do you like what I did to Pitch?

Jack replied:

Your right, I don't think I've been to Berk directly, but I've met Hiccup and Toothless, but Toothless looks ready to eat me..

* * *

From Harrison Orion Black

Dear Sandy,  
Thanks so much! :-) He woke up giggling although now he keeps looking around for 'glitter man'. So I suggest you hide.

Sandy replied:

Glitter man?

* * *

From Harrison Orion Black

Dear Pitch,  
*cackles* RUN PITCH, RUN! BARNEY he really needs a hug to feel better! Also why do you hide under beds? Does someone have a problem?

Pitch replied:

I HATE BARNEY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I hide under them for darkness. And NO!

* * *

From Harrison Orion Black

Dear North,  
Okay, are the elves really your bandit group who were turned into elves by the spirit that protected Santoff Claussen?

North replied:

You are an insane stalker.

* * *

From Harrison Orion Black

Dear Tooth,  
Love your feathers, and do you ever have a break? For that matter do you sleep?

Tooth replied:

Thanks, yes, and yes! But, not alot.

* * *

From Harrison Orion Black

Dear Bunny,  
Your fur is super soft. Where did you get your boomerangs? Why don't you like the groundhog?

Bunny replied:

You think so? I made my 'rangs, and He is a selfish, batty twit!

* * *

From Harrison Orion Black

Dear Jack,  
I always thought so, really Superman? Batman is way more mysterious.. I've always wondered if you were 17 when you died, wouldn't you have already been married? I mean you are awesome, great with kids, and no doubt you had more skills that we don't know about.

Jack replied:

No, I was never married

Dear Mother Nature and MIM,  
Is Jack really your son? I mean not biologically, but in the spiritual sense? It would fit because Jack is The Winter Spirit and Jack himself said the moon brought him back. Also MIM you are a bad father, leaving Jack alone for 300 years then suddenly saying he's a guardian. MiM move on your patr*Feircely glares at MiM*

They replied:

Yes, and we know we left him alone for so long..

**A/N And I'm back. If Bunny didn't tell you, I nearly had a heart attack after reading Sky's reviews (Sky if you are reading this I hope you know one of your biggest fans just spammed Facebook with the news xD) Oh, and in the reviews, please don't curse, children read this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm back! AHH *Dodges a chair* Ok, Ok. Don't kill me! I'm back and updating!**

**Chocykitty: I'd just A.) Ignore that letter if its the only one in a big review. Or B.) If its a single letter review, I'll delete it. I have it in 'Legal stuff' in my profile that words like stupid or jerk (A.K.A 13 and under bad words) are not censored.**

**Sky: Your joking. You have a huge fanbase, not just me. You've inspired many, many budding writers out there that was scared of being put down by the veteran writers for doing their stories in an enexperianced way, myself included. I've even heard plans of putting the fanbases on Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, you name it, it might just happen.**

**Lavacana: Don't be shy, someone has to start somewhere, right? Your review was perfect for a new member. :)**

* * *

All from: DarkHorseBlueSky

Dear Pitchy-poo,  
So ya like Swifty? Reeeeeaallly? *creepily big smile*  
What would you say if I told you that my mom has a dress exactly like yours, and that I dressed up as you for my friend's Halloween party?

Pitch replied, agenst his will:

I like her song 'I Knew You Were Trouble' Sheesh. You are an evil, twisted, kniving little pest.

Dear Kangaroo,  
How the heck do you have eyebrows if you're covered in fur?

Bunny replied:

Some of my fur is darker, looking like eyebrows.

Dear Ice-for-Brains,  
Thanks for the snow shower by my house earlier today.  
It was wimpy.  
MAKE MORE OR DEATH WILL FIND YOU.  
No seriously, I have his Skype address.

Jack replied:

Ok ok. You are one scary kid.

Dear Queen Disco Ball and her Disco Ball Armies,  
I put my last six baby teeth in an old nail polish bottle and they've been sitting there ever since. Seriously, I took them out the other day and they're stuck together. With blood and some of what I think used to be a hot dog. Would you mind picking them up for me...? :}

_For this letter, Tooth was tied down, along with her minions._

Tooth replied:

I'll show you a disco ball! Wait until I get my hands on you! Ahem. I'll try to dispatch a few fairies to get them.

Dear Fatso Claus,  
You're fat.

North replied:

Your as annoying and twisted as Mystichawk.

Dear My Ultra Adorable Sandball,  
Do you know who keeps giving me these weird dreams? 'Cuz just last night I had a dream that my sister's pet goldfish tried to eat me.  
And then somehow I ended up in the Hunger Games and was trying to kill an elephant with a Pillow Pet.  
And then Nico di Angelo turned into a loaf of bread.  
And then my frenemy fell on top of me and I threw a bagel at my cousin.  
And I strangled someone while wearing boxing gloves.  
I know it's not you.  
And I don't think it's Pitch either.  
I'm confused.

Sandy replied:

I know who it is. His name rymes with Ack Rost. Blame that popcicle.

* * *

From: Lavacana

Dear North,  
I think that the main reason why you all aren't being believed in is because parents are preventing us. And not even in the way of telling us you aren't there. For example: I'm pretty sure North dosen't get all the kids in the world. I've helped out with Chirstmas shopping, and I always check, but never are there any extra presents under the tree. Is it because you somehow forget, or is there an age limit (because I started noticing around seven) or something or the other...? But besides that, I have to say, you make a wonderful role model. Love the whole 'kiddy Santa' thing you got going for ya!

North replied:

I never forget! *Insert eye-roll from all here* Parents fail to see the wonder in everything! Dats why the children sometimes doubt us!

* * *

From: Lavacana

Dear Bunny,  
I... I've never been on an egg hunt. Think you can help me with that? How, specificaly, do you like you're carrots? What's your favourite colour? What happened to your glasses?

Bunny replied:

Never been on an egg hunt? Mate, I'm kidnapping you next Easter, you need a crash course in egg huntin'. Have you ever tried steemed carrots drizzeled with honey and a side of blueberries? Green, naturally, and I still have them, just hidden from Frostbite.

* * *

From: Lavacana

Dear Tooth,  
Until what age do you stop collecting teeth? Why is it that my mother has all my teeth in a tiny little green treasure chest, and they aren't with you? Or is this a similar situation to North...? Your feathers are asbolutely stunning. And your eyes are goregeous. I just had to tell you.

Tooth replied:

After you lose your last baby tooth, we can only give you memories. Your mother.. wait, little green chest? I thought I was weird. And thank you, dear ;)

* * *

From: Lavacana

Dear Sandy,  
I haven't had any dreams in a really long time. Can you fix this for me? Can you really make anything out of dreamsand? How do you get your hair to stand on end like that? Oh, by the way, you're the best out of the whole group, Guardian and non-Guardian. Just thought you should know. And this isn't even personal opinion; how can you not be the best when you can do all those wonderful things with your dreamsand?

Sandy replied:

Sure, yes, um.. hair gel that lasts for eternity. Heh, thank you. 'How can you not be best...' I'm going to explode with shock at the praise xD.

* * *

From: Lavacana

Dear Jack,  
You should've totaly made it snow on Halloween, that would've been wicked awesome. Do you control all cold weather patterns, or is it naturaly created, or do you have most infulence over it...? Are you close to Mother Nature, or are you basicaly just her pet that follows orders? Also, how do you manage to make every single snowflake unique from the other? That's a pretty impressive ability!

Jack replied:

On Halloween? Please, I go trick or treating, theeen snow. I don't control all cold patterns, like naturlly cold places, they handle themselves. Mother is my, well, mother, in a season sense. I'm not her pet, and she can testify. At first, it was hard to craft thousends, but now all I have to do is imagin the design and the snow crafts itself.

* * *

From: Lavacana

Dear Pitch,  
I've been dying for a nightmare lately. I need a really good scare, and no matter what I do, I still wake up feeling fine. Oh, and you might want to change your look... Don't get me wrong, you look awesome, and you can totaly pull off the 'evil villain' thing with the dark hair and dark 'shadowy' robe and what-not, but you're going to keep getting people who are confused on whether that robe is a robe or a dress. So, a suggestion would be to get a dark outfit, and exchange the robe for something a bit more casual but just as evily classy. Again, just a suggestion. Which hurts more, sunlight or artificial light? And how come you always seem to go away when little kids grab their security blankets/teddy bears?

Pitch replied:

How does exploding heads and kissing the undead sound? Nice suggestion. Neither, and when they grab their toys/blankets then I'm satisfied. I actully scared a 13 year old girl into never sleeping in her room, so I got a free room :D

* * *

From: Lavacana

Dear Jamie:

You are my favourite out of everyone...Well, maybe except for your sister, but you two are tied there. I just wanted to tell you that you are perfect. When's your birthday

Jamie replied:

HAH! I knew I had fans! and Januay 25, 2002 (Author's guess)

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black

Dear Sandy,  
Yup, the only words that I could get out of his babble. Do you miss otter space being a former star and all?

Sandy replied:

I'm glad I could help. No, I don't miss space. If I was still up there, I wouldn't be on earth.

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black

Dear Pitch,  
You can stop now Barney! Have you learned you lesson? Also I liked you better as General Pitchiner.

Pitch replied:

I hate you. And I prefer binging fear than fighting it. *Stalks off*

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black

Dear Bunny,  
Yes. I love your Warren, how do you keep the plants like that all year round?

Bunny replied:

I'll have to bring ya down. Magic, the magic in the Warren keeps them alive ;)

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black

Dear North,  
Who me? O:-) How come you're the only one who really aged out of ask of you?

North replied:

Yes you. I was only 55 when I was chosen, thank you!

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black

Dear Tooth,  
Do you have a crush on Jack? Love your palace, who designed it?

Tooth replied:

The sisters of Flight designed it. A crush? On Jack? Yes, I mean No! I mean.. um... Pass?

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black

Dear Jack,  
What's you're favorite book? Are you still mad at MIM and Mother Nature?

Jack replied:

Kingdom Keepers 1. And only mad at Manny, not Mother. At least she talks to me.

* * *

From: Harrison Orion Black.

Dear Everyone, except Jack,  
How did you feel when you found put how Jack became Jack Frost? Also shame on you leaving him alone for centuries! *Looks at them with judgmental eyes*

They replied:

Sad. How else? *They shrink back from Harrison's evil eyes*

* * *

From: Chocykitty

Dear Pitch,  
I recommend that you find a BenneFrost shipper and give them complete control over Jack's mind. If possible.

Pitch replied:

*Evily laughs* And I'm guessing your a BenneFroster?

* * *

From: Chocykitty

Dear Bunny,  
Have you ever sat on paint and gotten it coated into your FLUFFY and CUTE ears? (And do you realize what this is implying?)

Bunny replied:

I AM NOT CUTE NOR FLUFFY!

* * *

From: Chocykitty

Dear North,  
You should totally type out the naughty and nice lists.

North replied:

I should.. Hm...

* * *

From: Chocykitty

Dear Baby Tooth,  
I am female. And no, you may not poke me, because my cat would attempt to eat you, and her claws are pokier.  
And your answer to that question is...?

BT replied:

NONONONONOOOO

* * *

From: Squideepoo

Dear Jack,  
Why do you look so similar to Hiccup as a human?!

Jack replied:

How should I know?

* * *

From: Ninuhuju

Dear Pitch,

Did you know that I haven't had a nightmare in years? Even after I watch a horror movie right before I go to sleep. As for that internship, it depends, I definitely wouldn't use it on the Guardians, but I can think of things that would scare people or traumatize them if I felt like it. Pop quiz. What is the best way to torture a *Cencored*?

Pitch replied:

Deal. Now that I think about it, I don't know how.

* * *

From: YukiGirl21

Dear Pitch:  
Admit it. You are wearing a dress. I don't care if you give me Fearlings for the rest of my life, I WANT YOU TO ADMIT THAT YOU"RE WEARING A DRESS.

Pitch replied:

Who is this chick? (My friend, Yuki, now suck it up, swallow your pride, and say your weaing a dress.) Fine. I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS! IT IS A ROBE AND I'LL PUT IT ON YOUR FOREHEAD CHILD!

* * *

From: YukiGirl21

Dear Jack:  
You know that people sometimes pair you with Jamie? That is just sick in my opinion. What do you think? Were you scarred for life or something?

Jack replied:

Scarred for eternity

* * *

From: YukiGirl21

Dear Tooth:  
How would you feel like if you had to run a candy shop...having to watch children everyday ruining their teeth by eating yummy, sweet, CAVITY inducing, TEETH ROTTING, treats?

Tooth replied:

*Faints*

* * *

From: YukiGirl21

Dear Fearlings,  
Can you guys be unicorns? Just askin.

The head Fearling replied:

NO .'

* * *

From: I'm awesome and y'all know it

Dear Tooth:

Do you like cookies?

Tooth replied:

No no no no no no no nooo!

* * *

From: I'm awesome and y'all know it

Dear Sandy:

You are so adorable! You're my favorite guardian. Also, you were so cool in the movie when you were fighting Pitch! *ahem* sorry, I went into fangirl mode again.

Sandy repiled:

*He sits criss-crossed apple sauce, grinning and sticking his tounge out at Pitch*

* * *

From: Pyro

Dear Sandy,

As the Guardian of Dreams (I think), do you cover dreams like "I want to direct this movie one day" as well as the dreams of the sleeping? Or is it just the nice dreams of the sleeping...?

Sandy replied:

I cover all dreams. In a 'scientific' sense, the alert person gets an idea/wish, which transforms into a dream, which I hear from them wishing on a star, then I give them that dream.

* * *

From: Frostpinkloverfr

Dear Jack:

I'll kill Bunny first if you don't make it snow. No I can't! He's too adorable. I love you Bunny! Especially in you're miniature form. I just want to cuddle you and squeeze you and scratch your little ear!

Jack replied:

Fine by me.

Bunny replied, pushing the author to the ground in a rage fit:

I AM NOT ADORABLE, CUTE, CUDDLE-ABLE, OR LITTLE!

* * *

From: an awesome anon

Dear Pitch,  
Why do people call you the Boogeyman? Do you actually do the boogie or something because right now I'm laughing at image in my head hehe XD

Pitch replied:

Quiet you twisted child.

* * *

From: an awesome anon

Dear Fluffy Bunny,  
Everyone thinks you're fluffy, you're a bunny lol. Unlessss...*gasps* ARE YOU A FLUFFY KANGAROO?!

Bunny replied:

I. AM. NOT. A. KANGAROO.

* * *

From: an awesome anon

Dear Tooth,  
Can you go through windows like your mini fairies whenever you want to collect teeth?

Tooth replied:

Yes, I can

* * *

From: an awesome anon

Dear Jack,  
Sometimes I wonder if you actually nip on people's noses...cause that'd be weird..

Jack replied:

*Grins* Only when there isn't a free ear.*

* * *

From: DjinnAtwood

Dear Jack

Ya know you make a girl go crazy ? I mean, with all your naughtiness and angstiness, I just feel my maternal instincts kicking on. Wanna cuddling with me ?

Jack replied:

Pitch. You and me agenst her. We attack at dawn.

* * *

From: XphiaDP

Dear Jack and Jamie:  
Have you two ever wondered why you look alike? And, BenneFrost is my bromance ship. BROmance.  
*shudders at the thought of it being romance*

J&J replied:

We don't know, and you better hope its a bromance, or we attack xD

* * *

From: XphiaDP

Dear Jack's Sister:

What is your name? And did you ever see jack after his death (like as Jack Frost)?

Jack's Sister replied:

Pippa** and I didn't believe in Jack at that time.

* * *

From: becky

To: All Guardians  
Have you guys read the books William Joyce wrote about you? (that's how people know so much about you guys)  
Also can someone slap Pitch he gave me a nightmare about my parents turning into zombies and eating my siblings? (cringes and signs up for therapy)

They replied:  
There are books on us?

*Pitch smirks at his effect, before crying out from 7 slaps*

* * *

**A/N Ok, my lame excuse for not updating is my brother has hacked into my computer. Now I can't type 'cause it scrolls up and down. And there is no review games, unfortunatly because of said hack.**

*** I got the idea from Starskull's story 'Author's hunt' so all credit to her.**

**** The most common fandom name.**

**And this chapter has made me a beta reader! THANK YOU! Especially Anightmaresfear and the great, amazing duo of YukiGirl21 and the one and only DarkHorseBlueSky! You three tipped it over 1k words! **


End file.
